The New Girl (Clois femlash)
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: When Lois Lane gets a new partner at the Daily Planet, she can't help but stare at Claire Kent. She's beautiful with her shoulder-length brunette hair, hazel eyes, killer smile, and a witty personality that goes perfect with Lois'. As Lois and Claire work side-by-side, Lois starts to question her sexuality. -AU-


I know this is weird and strange, but I thought I'd try this out... It's a Clois femlash. The good thing is, their couple name can still be Clois. Instead of Clark, the name is Claire. Claire Kent, and she works with Lois at the DP. What I think Claire will look like, I imagine her as Rachel McAdams.

Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Miss Lane," Tess Mercer's assistant said as he walked into the bullpen of the Daily Planet. "Miss Mercer needs to see you in her office." Lois rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked into Tess' office.

"Tess what do you w-" she stopped when she saw someone sitting in the chai. In front of Tess' desk. The woman's back was to Lois, so she couldn't see her face. Lois cleared her throat, and walked towards Tess' desk.

"You needed something, Miss Mercer?"

"Well," Tess began, "since Gabriel quit, you need a new partner. Say hello to Claire Kent." The woman stood up, and turned around. Her and Lois both stopped dead in their tracks, taking each other in. The woman's hair was a little longer than shoulder length, and brown. Her hazel eyes shone, as Lois' did, and her smile brightened up the room.

"Hi," the woman said, breaking the awkward silence by sticking her hand out towards Lois. "I'm Claire."

"Lois," she said, slowly shaking the woman's hand, not breaking her gaze.

"Lane, I'm sure Miss Kent won't be a problem, right?" Lois looked up at Tess, and smiled.

"No," she laughed nervously. "Of course not."

"Good. Show her to her desk, please." Lois left, Claire hot on her trail. Lois turned around to look at Claire briefly, who smiled at her, and they walked into the bullpen.

"This is my desk," Lois said. "And this is yours." Claire put her engraved name sign on her desk, and sat down in her chair.

"Looks like we'll be partners," Claire smiled.

"Yeah," Lois smiled nervously. "Partners."

* * *

As Lois was working, she kept looking up from her computer to look at Claire. Every time she looked up, Claire had already been looking at her.

"You look familiar," Claire finally said.

"Never seen you before."

"Do you know Chloe Sullivan? She's the only person I can think of who would know you. She knows... well, pretty much everyone." At the sound of Chloe's name, Lois looked up from her computer.

"Yes, she's my cousin. How do you know her?"

"She's my best friend," Claire smiled. "Has been since eighth grade when she moved to Smallville."

"Oh, you're from Smallville?"

"Yes. My adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent have a farm a few miles out."

"I see," Lois smiled as she returned her attention to her computer.

"Is it always this calm here?"

"Honey," Lois laughed, looking up at her again, "this is an easy day. I have no idea why it's so quiet. Usually we're much busier." Claire nodded, and Lois got an alert on her computer.

"New story," she said as she got up, grabbing her purse. Her and Claire took the elevator down in awkward silence.

"I'm driving," Claire said.

"So... you're one of those people," Lois joked.

"_Those_ people?"

"The kind that absolutely have to drive. I'm one too," Lois said. "You're not driving my car."

"We'll take mine, then," Claire argued.

"You seem like the type to drive carefully. I'm driving. I can get us there much quicker." Claire agreed, and they both got into Lois' car.

* * *

"Oh my god. That was a rush," she giggled.

"Told you so," Lois said as they both got out.

"Oh, so you're one of _those _people," Claire mocked her.

"Really?" Lois asked, sending a friendly glare her way.

"How are we going to get in?" Claire asked. "There's a cop guarding the entrance to the scene."

"Watch and learn, cub scout," Lois said as she walked up to the early-twenties cop.

"Hi," she said cutely as he tipped his hat down to her.

"Hi," he replied, smiling.

"You think you can let me friend and I in?" she asked.

"No. I'm sorry, this is a private crime scene." His eyes traveled down to her breast, and he gulped. "No press allowed," he said, hoping she didn't see him stare down her shirt.

"Hey," Claire said cheerfully as she walked up to Lois and the cop. "What's taking you so long? Is she bothering you?" Claire asked, looking at the cop.

"No, ma'am. She's just trying to get you two in."

"Can we?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. No press allowed," he said, gulping. Claire leaned in and whispered something in his ear, and when she pulled away, he was at loss of words.

"I- I- just don't let anyone see you," he said as he moved out of the way to let them in. As Claire walked under the police tape, Lois not far behind, she turned around, smirking.

"I learned a lot, Lane," Claire said, biting her lip as she giggled. Lois wanted to be angry, and she would have... if it wouldn't have been for that damned lip bite.

"What'd you say to him?" Lois asked, stopping in her tracks.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," she smirked as she turned around and kept walking away.

Lois watched her leave, especially paying attention to the way her hips swayed.

"Whatever," Lois said as she caught up to her.

She liked the new girl. Maybe a little too much.

* * *

"Chloe?" Lois asked as she walked into their shared Talon apartment.

"Lo?" she asked from another room. "What are you doing here so early?" She walked into the kitchen, setting a glass in the sink.

"Laid back day today. Nothing more to do, so I took the rest of the day off." Lois set her purse on the table, and took her jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack. "So, you know how Grant Gabriel quit?"

"Your partner that you scared away?" Chloe laughed. "Yes, I remember him. Why?"

"I didn't scare him off! I told him that if he didn't quit hitting on me, I would chop off his balls."

"Lois, that'd send any male running for the exit." Chloe rolled her eyes, laughing, and continued. "Anyways, what about him?"

"Well, he quit-"

"Because you scared him off," Chloe interrupted.

"-So I had to get a new partner," Lois finished, ignoring Chloe's remark. "You know who it was?"

"Who?"

"Claire Kent."

"No way!" Chloe laughed. "_Claire?_ She never seemed like the reporter type."

"She's not," Lois said. "She's more of the 'seduce a cop to let us into a crime seven' type."

"Claire? Seducing someone?" Chloe laughed again, popping a piece of freshly popped popcorn into her mouth. "She never even got serious with her ex, Luke Lang, why would she seduce a cop just to get into a crime scene?"

"It got us the story," Lois said. "If the sexy, kinky Kent gets us onto the front page, I'm not complaining." Lois ate a piece of popcorn, and sighed. "But she showed me off and then gloated."

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Chloe said.

"What?" Lois scoffed nervously. "I'm not gorgeous. I'll admit, she's sexy. I'm not surprised he let us in." When Lois realized what she'd just said, she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Oh my god," Chloe basked, "you like her!"

"What?"

"You have a crush on Claire!"

"What?" Lois scoffed nervously again. "I don't like girls, Chlo."

"You're right. You like Claire," Chloe said.

"No I don't!"

"You just said she was sexy!"

"She is! You have to admit that..." Lois said, trailing off. "She has a nice ass too," Lois mumbled to herself.

"Oh my god, Lo. You'd totally go Lez for her, wouldn't you?"

"No..." she said, looking down at the floor.

"She is very gorgeous, but I wouldn't go as far as to say she's sexy. Or that she has a nice ass."

"You heard that?" she asked, her head snapping up to look at Chloe.

"Yes. You whisper like an elephant."

"God, Chloe... what's happening to me? I can't stop looking at her when I'm with her, and when I'm not, I'm thinking about her, or talking about her. I think you're right..."

"Lo, it's okay," Chloe said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

God, what was this woman doing to her?

* * *

Chloe opened the door, and smiled as she hugged the woman on the other side.

"Claire, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see-"

"Chloe, who was the d-" Lois stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Claire. Lois was wearing nothing but a towel, and her wet hair clung to her shoulders. She probably looked like shit. They'd been playing Just Dance and doing Zumba for hours and she was sweaty and nasty, so she got in the shower after Chloe.

Claire watched a water droplet travel down Lois' chest and into the valley between Lois' breasts. She gulped as she stared at this hot mess. Lois did things to her, things she'd never felt or experienced. She was pretty sure she was straight, but this woman made her question her sexuality.

"Did you need something?" Chloe asked, snapping Claire out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I uh..." she said, slowly turning away from Lois and resting her gaze on Chloe. "Just wanted to see if you would like to get dinner together."

"Oh," Chloe frowned. "I already have plans with Jimmy." As she thought of an amazing plan, she smiled. "I'm sure Lois would love to take my place, though!"

"Chloe," Lois scolded under her breath, elbowing her, but Claire still heard her.

"Oh, uh... sure." Lois looked up at Claire, smiling, and wrapped her towel more tightly around her as it began to slip down her wet body.

"Are you sure?" Lois asked. Claire couldn't help but stare at her breasts; they were just... there. And boy, where they big! The top of them were peeking out of the top of her towel, and she gulped as she returned to the real world.

"Of course," Claire smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not really in any condition to go out, and it'd take forever for me to get ready. Do you... like Chinese takeout?"

"I love it," Claire smiled.

"Good. Me too," Lois smiled back.

* * *

"That was a good movie," Claire laughed, a tear streaming down her face as the credits for _The Heat _played on Lois and Chloe's small flat screen tv in their living room.

"My favorite thing about it is the fact that Ashburn didn't cuss the whole time, but when everyone started talking bad about Mullens, she cussed like a sailor and flipped them off," Lois laughed.

"Mine too," Claire laughed. Lois smiled and bit her lip as she realized just how cute Claire was. She knew she was sexy, but she was adorable, too. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her laugh, her dimples, her personality... she was just adorable.

"Actually... my favorite part about tonight wasn't in the movie," Lois said, staring at Claire. She slowly looked at Lois, and their eyes met.

"What was it?" Claire asked, her voice shaky.

"Being here with you." Lois leaned in, and gently pressed her lips to Claire's. She pulled away when she heard Claire gasp, and Lois looked terrified.

"Oh god," Lois said. "I'm so sorry, I just got caught up in the moment."

"Lois, I- I don't like girls."

"Neither do I," Lois said, shaking her head, never breaking Claire's gaze. Claire slowly leaned in, and brought their lips together again. Claire moaned against Lois' lips as they both deepened the kiss. Lois smiled against Claire's lips, knowing the effect she had on her.

"Claire," Lois groaned into her lips as she grabbed her ass. Lois put the hands on the small of Claire's back as Claire left hers on Lois' ass. Lois gently sucked on Claire's bottom lip, eliciting another moan from her.

She left a trail of kisses from Claire's neck, to her collar bone, shoulder, and back up.

Lois and Claire weren't lesbian. They weren't bi. So why were they doing this?

Because. They would go les for each other.

Because of the effect they had on each other.

Because nothing had ever been so wrong, but felt so right.

* * *

Leave me a review and let me know what you think! I got the idea from a Castle prompt.


End file.
